


Captured

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bikers, Chases, Daddykink, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, M/M, MafiaAU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, slightbondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: The two bodyguards held Baekhyun down forcing him to sit on his knees. Baekhyun struggled to get free but couldn't do much as his hands were tied behind, the rope was tight cutting on his skin. He held his head high, and then he saw him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of dmumt. Cross posting from aff. Hope you like.

Baekhyun looked back while speeding up his motorbike, through the helmet he can see at least three bikes were following him, all black in color. He smirked and sped up moving forward. The bikers looked at each other and increased speed to catch the one before them. The red sportsbike before them suddenly got out of their sight as it took a right turn also making them turn right.

They were in the city full of people busy with the hustle bustle of life. A group of people were busy fighting with each other on the middle of the street about what should they do about the little thief they caught, should they beat the child or hand him over to the police. The little child was held tightly by a man looking more small with fear in the eyes. Suddenly there was a sound of motorcycle taking the attention away from the child. A sportsbike passed through them with full speed causing them to create a opening in the street. Three more followed breaking the group apart. The dumbfounded men started cursing at the bikes even when they were not in their sight anymore. The little boy took the chance and vanished like magic among the alleyways.

Baekhyun cursed at his bike, there was less fuel and the three bikes were still following him. He took the risk and went inside a narrow alley, then another, moving in the mazes of alleyways, successfully losing two of the followers but there was one still following him. He bit his lip and changed strategy. The black motorcycle stopped in the alley as there was no sign of Baekhyun, only his red bike leaning against the backwall of a house. He stepped down from his bike and looked carefully, the blonde boy can be anywhere. Kai took out his gun as he looked inside the right alley in search of the dangerous mafia in the evening light, the sun invisible but the yellow light still lighting the earth before giving place to the darkness. He went inside the alley, ready with his gun cautiously looking at the sides for the sudden attack. There was an eerie silence causing fear to creep up. It was not an easy task to try and catch Baekhyun. That dangerous little guy was a sharp shooter with cat-like fast motion, famous for attacking like a preying animal suddenly appearing from the thin air, and of course most popular for killing people not only with his gun but also with his looks. But his boss ordered them to come back with the handsome little guy or not to come back at all, Kai knew very well what it meant, working for his boss easily made him understand the lines. It was a death threat, if they don't go back with Baekhyun they are the ones to die. He gulped suddenly turning oneeighty degree, facing the entry of the alley, everything went blank as he felt the hard hit on his head from the back. Baekhyun chuckled at the sight taking pity on the man lying on the road but what can he do, the man should also have looked at the roofs of the houses, they were all one-storey buildings afterall. He stopped laughing as a dart pierced his neck and he turned, his eyes became heavy, the scene before him turned black as he lost consciousness. It seems he also forgot to look behind when Sehun was targeting him in the excitement.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, they were in a moving car, his hands were tied together at his back, his legs were also tied at the ankles with rope but he was most annoyed because of the tape over his mouth forcing him to stay speechless. He looked beside him, the man from before looking at eyes. Kai couldn't help but angrily look at Baekhyun while holding a ice-pack at the back of his head but his look had no effect on the smaller. Instead Baekhyun's piercing gaze made him look at the driver of the car. On the other side Sehun looked outside the car window as if they were going on a tour. The car moved towards the outskirts, the houses lessening, the huge trees taking the place casting shadows over the road, blocking the moonlight. A white castle glowing in the fullmoon was peeking through the various types of trees.

Baekhyun stood at the middle of the huge hall in front of the grand staircase leading to the next floor of the castle. Both his shoulders were held tightly by the two persons who kind of caught him. There were guards clad in black with guns at the hall and doors. Suddenly everything went silent. Sehun and Kai forced Baekhyun to drop on his knees and bow. Baekhyun's eyes were looking at the doors and windows counting the guards as he was planning to run away because his legs were not bound at that moment, he just needs to run fast whenever the boys holding him down gets a little bit distracted. But the boys were also aware that the little guy was a notorious being, so they fixed their eyes at him.

Baekhyun began to struggle to be free but the hands on his shoulders forced him to stay on his knees. Baekhyun couldn't do much as his hands were tied, the rope cutting his skin. Sound of boots echoed through the hall as heavy footsteps slowly came down the stairs. Baekhyun held his head high and then he saw him. Park Chanyeol, a famous business man, friends with the politicians, super rich mafia lord who controlled the city. He was the King without the crown for the people. He was the owner of the Park Enterprise, it's just his business also included drugs, antique items, murdering people. Chanyeol was wearing a crisp white shirt with black suit, his forehead bare with the hairs parted at the side, face expressionless except the angry sharp eyes looking at the kneeling man, undeniably looking like a King who demands attention and submission. Baekhyun gave him a angry look, then turned his face to the side so that he doesn't have to look at the eyes of the Park.

Chanyeol stepped down from the stairs and stood before Baekhyun who can see the polished shoes of Chanyeol but denied to look at the mafia. Chanyeol squatted folding a knee to get to the level of Baekhyun who stubbornly looked at the walls decorated with huge paintings. Chanyeol frowned at the sight and then took hold of Baek's chin forcing the smaller to face him. Baekhyun's eyes glared at him, the eyeballs moved to see others instead of the man before him. This angered the Park making him increase the power on Baekhyun's chin which resulted in Baekhyun closing his eyes tightly. Chanyeol stood up and motioned the two subordinates to take Baekhyun away.

Chanyeol pushed the heavy doors of his bedroom, the door made a creepy sound and let him in. He took a chair and sat before the huge bed enjoying the view with a cigarette on his hand, slowly releasing the smoke from his mouth in the half dark room decorated with beautiful furnitures, expensive things from around the world, a chandelier hanging from the middle of the roof. Baekhyun was struggling on the bed trying his best to take out his hands from the rope that binded him with the designer rods of the headboard of the bed while glaring at him. Chanyeol praised his subordinates in his head when he saw that they had also took their time to bind the legs of the pretty and furious boy. He dropped the cigarette butt at the ashtray, took off his coat and climbed on the bed dropping the white shirt on the pristine marble floor. He held the others chin again when the smaller denied to look at him. He just smirked at the angry look the boy was sporting. He pressed a kiss over the tape pasted on the smaller's mouth evoking a frown on the pretty face with cherry lips covered at that moment, droopy eyes lined with electric blue eyeliner, hatred clearly visible on those hypnotizing eyes.

Chanyeol can't help but admire the spikes that adorned the collar of the shirt the shorter was wearing by touching them with his fingers. But it was a waste as he took his time and teared the top with the help of scissors. He slowly moved away the pieces of cloth revealing the broad shoulders, milky chest with two perky pink nipples, a small silver ring glistening on the left one. Chanyeol gave the piercing a light tug emitting a muffled moan from the boy writhing on the bed. His fingers moved downwards lightly touching the fair skin on the stomach, waist and over the happy trail vanishing inside the tight jeans like a feather causing the boy to shiver. Chanyeol didn't miss how the handsome boy's breath hitched when he touched the soft skin on his sensitive waist. Chanyeol looked at the stubborn eyes of the smaller as he dipped his hot tongue on the navel following upwards the way he trailed with fingers until he reached the white chest, taking into mouth one of the pink nubs and slightly biting it while his other hand started playing with the piercing. The boy lying on the bed shivered closing his eyes tightly, face turning slight red in pleasure, unable to moan loudly. Chanyeol took the other nub in his mouth tugging the ring often with his teeth making the boy wiggle and emit muffled sounds. He kissed the pretty collarbones designing them with red marks. Baekhyun can't help but move his head to give the other space to kiss when Park started peppering kisses and licked along the delicate, sensitive and fair neck, giving full attention to the moles that decorated the pretty skin, marking it as his property. Chanyeol licked the earlobe of the lying boy, bit it slightly and returned to give love to the perky nips. Baekhyun wanted to moan, breathe freely but the tape hindered causing him to take deep breaths. Chanyeol noticed the ups and downs of the chest and supple stomach as the boy under him breathed. He decided to give attention to the lower part of the handsome boy when he felt the nubs were red enough for his liking.

He unbuckled the tight jeans revealing the bright yellow underwear already stained a little and chuckled at the sight. The boy tried to move away from his hands with a look full of rage but Park forcefully took the pants off until it reached the ankles. He pinned the delicious thighs with the bed while nosing the hard length, he can't help but nip the penis with his mouth over the underwear causing the boy to whimper. He removed the underwear with his teeth until the pink erection sprang out of it. Chanyeol's eyes flashed lust as he kissed the tip and sucked it hard. The boy arched his back trying hard to free his hand. The movement caused Chanyeol to look up at the smaller's eyes - anger mixed with pleasure.

Chanyeol untied the pretty boy's legs and took off the pants along with the underwear devouring the naked beauty with his eyes. Baekhyun felt his anger rising up at the smirk painted on the other's lips and the first thing he did was to aim a kick at the man's face. But the other's fast reflex helped him to avoid the kick. Chanyeol took hold of the leg before his face and started to kiss it on the feet, on the angry red line left by the tight rope on the pretty ankle, moving upwards continuing to place kisses on the knee, finally starting to create little marks on the fleshy thigh and lapping them up with his tongue while keeping the other leg in place with the other hand.

Baekhyun's eyes turned softer, hooded with anticipation, his erection twitched as Chanyeol's mouth came near it, he started to pant wishing the tape to be removed. Chanyeol noticed the reaction on the penis of the other and slowly sat between the smaller's legs still keeping them in place, a mischievous smile blooming on his lips. "Uh huh, you are not getting what you want darling. You are a naughty babe who deserves punishment" Chanyeol said in a playful voice with a smirk. The deep voice made Baekhyun shiver but the words only added fuel to his anger reflected on his eyes, he tried to free his leg but no use. He felt his thighs quiver as the Park made his next move.

Chanyeol licked around the puckered entrance before putting his tongue inside the hole, slowly taking it out and putting back in. The sensation made the legs of the smaller weaker, he twisted his body in pleasure, arching up a little with his head bend backwards trying to free his hands again, muffled sounds coming out of his mouth as Chanyeol slowly thursted in a slow pace with his tongue. Baekhyun curled his toes pressing the heels on the bed at the verge of cumming untouched. A cold feeling on the base of his length made him open his eyes only to see a cock-ring stopping him from cumming. Chanyeol continued to tongue fuck him causing him to have a dry ograsm. Baekhyun felt like his soul left his body for a moment. He slowly came back to his senses and gave Chanyeol a light kick on his side. Chanyeol laughed at the misery of the fair boy while fondling the sensitive balls.

Baekhyun was annoyed that a tape was pasted on his lips making him unable to moan freely, his hands bound in ropes stopping him from touching the muscled body of the other and the damn toy fitted on the base of his cock causing him go through a dry orgasm. He wanted to hit Chanyeol hard for the trouble specially for the toy that stopped him from cumming but he can't also deny that he enjoyed the attention, the way the taller pleasured him thoroughly. Chanyeol's lubed finger entering his hole brought him back from his thoughts. Chanyeol had already discarded his own pants and underwear while retrieving the lube, his length a lovely shade of red clouded Baekhyun with lust, all the smaller wanted was to taste the other's hard manhood and roam his own hands on the other's body. Sounds of pleasure from Baek's covered mouth caught the attention of the taller who was busy scissoring him with fingers. Chanyeol wanted to open the other's lips to hear the lovely moans his feisty little boyfriend makes but the wish to tease the pretty boy won stopping him from opening the tape.

The pleading and lustful gaze of the smaller softened the taller's heart, a desire to taste the cherry lips, swallow the moans coming out of that pretty mouth made Chanyeol to remove the tape. "Ah.. ah...uh.. aha.. Cha...Chan....you...you b..bastard.." whatever else Baekhyun was trying to tell was swallowed by Chanyeol as he hungryly devoured the thin sweet lips while increasing the pace of his fingers abusing the prostrate of the smaller. Baekhyun's mind was in a haze as he was nearing to have another orgasm. But just before the very moment Chanyeol took out his fingers and left his lips alone causing Baekhyun to get angry again, a frown appeared on his face creating a crease in between his eyebrows. Baekhyun looked at the taller who was busy moving his hand around his own long and hard lubed shaft, eyes closed, mouth agape. Baekhyun turned hotter at the sight before him but also angry. It was a torture that the hard length of his boyfriend was not pumping inside him, that Chanyeol was pleasuring himself ignoring his gaping hole. 

Baekhyun kicked the taller again to get attention back to him and the hard kick made Park look angrily at the tied boy. "Release me, open my hands." Although Baekhyun's voice was hoarse from all the muffled moaning the order in the words were crystal clear. The mafia was in a dazed state, drunk in the beauty, unable to refuse the angry boy adorned with red and purple marks he took his time to create. Chanyeol dived down to kiss the cherry lips as the untied the rope. Baekhyun's hands grabbed his shoulders as soon as they were free from the ropes and suddenly their position was changed.

Chanyeol's head hit at the wall as Baekhyun changed their position. Chanyeol was sitting with his back pressed with the wall of his bedroom, Baekhyun taking the charge by sitting on top of him, directly on his crotch. A gun was pressed on Chanyeol's forehead, Baekhyun slowly grinding the taller's erection with his sweet ass causing the mafia lord to groan. " You Devil, how dare you torture me? How dare you bind me with ropes? You think you captured me?" Baekhyun shouted at the taller. Chanyeol took his chance to take the smaller's hard penis in his hand and thumbed at the slit. The beauty moaned loudly grabbing the taller's shoulders for purchase, dropping the gun on the bed.

Chanyeol held the waist of the smaller swiftly entering him, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and rested his face in the crook of taller's neck as he felt deliciously full. Chanyeol put away the gun under the mattress of the bed where it belongs. Baekhyun started to move on the hard shaft, moving up until only the tip is in and then falling down so that the length is in until the hilt. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the room with the moans and groans. Baekhyun moaned loudly with his head lolling back as the taller's erection hit his prostate. His legs were turning weak with all the pleasure causing him to stop moving. Chanyeol looked at the other's pleasured face and started to give upward thursts resulting in more moans from the pretty mouth. Baekhyun took off the cockring and threw it away, the metal made a sound as it fell on the marble floor at a corner of the room. Baekhyun tried to touch his own hard length but his hand was stopped as the taller swatted it away.

Chanyeol delivered the thursts in a slow pace which annoyed the shooter. Baekhyun put his hands around the taller's neck choking him "M-move.. f-faster yo.. you ass.. asshole." A hard thurst from Chanyeol loosened the hands of the smaller which was already held tightly by the taller's hand. Chanyeol stopped moving making Baekhyun annoyed. Baekhyun looked at the taller getting angry "Move". "No, not until you promise that you will not run away like this leaving me alone" Chanyeol voiced. Baekhyun looked at the taller's eyes and all he could see was love and sincerity that softened his attitude. Chanyeol's love was a drug, the only weakness he have. The mafia bit his lip and groaned as Baek squeezed his length. One of his hand moved to knead the soft flesh of the smaller's perky bottom. 

Baekhyun pouted and jabbed a finger at the taller's chest and said raising his voice "it's...it's all your fault you idiot." Chanyeol was surprised at the answer " What have I done for you to run away from me? It was already a week and there was no sign of you. Do you know how much I was worried? How much I missed you?" Baekhyun felt slightly guilty, he crossed his hands over his chest glancing at the taller "It's your fault. Who told you to dance with the daughter of minister Wu in the party? Don't think that I haven't seen how she was feeling you up, touching you and you.. you didn't stop her. And it's for you I had to hit poor Kai." Baekhyun looked like a angry baby with the pout on his pretty lips and hand crossed over his chest. Chanyeol can't help but turn the smaller's face and kiss the pout "I was just dancing." Baekhyun looked back at the taller's eyes "That damn girl was feeling you up, you. You are mine and mine only, nobody else except me have the right to feel you up, touch you and have sex with you, got it. If anyone ever tries to come closer to you.. I.. I am going to pluck their eyes out." Chanyeol nodded his head smiling. Having such a feisty, jealous and possessive boyfriend was a headache but also having Baekhyun as a lover was a bliss for the mafia lord.

" So you were jealous? " Chanyeol asked the smaller with a smirk. Baekhyun's eyes widened "No, not at all." Chanyeol thursted upwards causing Baekhyun to hold his shoulders again "Admit it Baek." Baekhyun moaned as the taller hit directly on his prostate "n-no...".Chanyeol stopped again teasing the smaller. " Yeol.. m-move please" the smaller uttered with eyes darkened with lust while looking at the taller. Chanyeol's heart melted, skipped a bit at the sight of his sexy vixen and he changed their position again.

Chanyeol started to move at a fast face emitting pleasured sounds from the smaller who was now lying on his back with one of his legs above the taller's back, hands grabbing the sheets and crumpling it in ecstasy. Chanyeol admired the look of the messy haired boy, mouth agape unable to produce more sounds, looking completely wrecked, properly loved lying pliant under him. Baekhyun's heel pressed harder on the small of the taller's back as he came harder, spurting white ropes on his and Chanyeol's torso. Park followed after cumming hard inside the smaller, filling his hole to the brim causing the white cum leak out and dirty the sheets. Both of them took some time to come back from the peak of their excitement, pleasure still coursing through their bodies.

Chanyeol threw the tissues to the nearest bin after cleaning themselves up. Baekhyun snuggled closer to him and they shared soft kisses, most of the time their teeths clashing because of their wide smiles. Baekhyun's eyes closed as he felt tired and sleepy from all the exercises he did. Chanyeol pecked the cherry lips, caressed the smaller's cheek and brought the other's head closer to his chest. He kissed the top of the shooter's head and muttered "Baekhyun, it feels like I am captured inside you and I don't mind to live as your prisoner". The little guy's cheeks turned red and a smile graced the cherry lips, he tightened his hold on the taller's torso as they flew away to the dreamland.


	2. I am not good at giving titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I won't post extra chapters but I am in home and bored to hell... so uploding the next chap.

Chanyeol was tired and wanted to plop down on his bed, maybe cuddle with his baby. But when you are a business man and a mafia boss you don't get such relaxing time easily, there are always thousands of meetings to attend, lots to plan, hundreds of parties to attend, take care of the enemies, properly oversee the dealings, murder some idiots if needed, take part in the action, keep yours eyes and senses open with the added tension of always being cautious and careful. You have to be always ready for something to happen and fight with it. And at the very moment he was forced to attend the lunch meeting and hear about the upcoming political issues, he was the ruler afterall. After a lot of discussion it was decided Mr. Joonki should be the new leader of the little group working under him, he was intelligent and sharp. 

Finally the meeting was over, he looked at his Rolex wristwatch, the newest addition to his collection, it was four in the evening. All people stood up and bowed as he went out of the hotel. His car was ready, the door already opened by the driver waiting for him at the gate. He ran his through his hairs and sat in the car motioning the driver to take him to his castle. The sleek black car started moving in high speed through the high road towards the outskirts, three more cars following his. People who saw the convoy instantly moved away to let them pass. Chanyeol was exited to return to his handsome little fox, he missed him. He had to stay in the city for a week for works, there was a big commotion going on, there was some dispute about positions. In their meetings about some weapon dealing a day ago Park didn't like the attitude of Mr. Yoon, he was middle aged and quite rich but he tried to defy Chanyeol and wished to be the new head of the department that looked over illegal dealings. He could smell there was something very wrong with Mr. Yoon. And also a spy was caught who worked for another mafia in their territory.

Chanyeol was finally home, he walked to Baekhyun's room only to find it empty. His little boyfie was a social butterfly so it was kinda expected but he still felt bad. His next destination was his own room. After talking a shower he came out from the bathroom wearing his blackrobe, then he opened his huge wardrobe to get some comfortable clothes but he couldn't help but shout loudly at the view. His eyes were almost bulging out from their sockets. His wardrobe was huge with clothes from different parts of the world and changing room. Along with his own clothes there were Baek's clothes, mostly jackets of different materials. There were some leather ones, some of shiny fabrics. But Chanyeol's favorite were the smaller's skinny jeans, Baekhyun looked absolutely hot and sexy on them, the jeans perfectly hugging the curves of the pretty legs. Of course Baekhyun has his own wardrobe but he prefered to keep some of his clothes in Chanyeol's with the excuse that there is no more place in his own. But never in his dreams he thought of seeing those things in his wardrobe.

Sehun and Kai threw the door open and got inside their boss's room after they heard the scream, ready to fight anyone, guns prepared in their hands. Sehun gripped both of guns in his hands harder and pointed towards the unseen enemy. Kai was just behind him, eyes scanning the room. Both of them looked for someone lurking there but there was only one person except themselves and it was their boss. A bunch of armed guys clad in black entered the room and secured it completely, all of them looking for the enemy with hawk eyes. The atmosphere of the room became tensed.

Kai's cheeks turned red at the sight of his boss holding a lingerie in his hand. Sehun let out a sigh of relief and motioned the other armed guys to move out of the room. Chanyeol stood there dumbly holding a girl's underwear in his hand. He was sure that his super jealous, overly possessive boyfriend would kill him if he found girls clothing in the taller's wardrobe. He can imagine the small guy looking at him with slit eyes and hands crossed over his chest, possibly holding a knife. Chanyeol took out a pretty short red dress from inside the wardrobe and faced the two underlings.  
"Who entered my room? Whose are these?"  
Kai and Sehun flinched at the deep roaring voice but didn't answer. They looked at each other and then stared at different directions with downcast eyes. Chanyeol wanted an explanation, he was sure Baek didn't brought a girl in his room. That small man was totally gay and he would never cheat on him. And for his sister, she was in Australia in a vacation with her husband. His sister's choice of dress was also completely different from the dress he was holding, she likes elegant clothes with light hues but the dress in his hand was deep red, short and revealing.

The silence of the boys fueled his anger. He dropped the clothes and started to take steps towards the boys who visibly tensed with each step their boss took. Chanyeol stood before Sehun who refused to look at him and dropped on to his knees, followed by a slightly trembling Kai. Chanyeol looked at them angrily and took away the gun from Kai's hand. He inspected the machine for a moment and uttered calmly in a cold deep voice "Do you think I will not know whom those dresses belong to if you decide to stay quiet?" He eyed the boys and waited for an answer, the silence raising his temper.

Suddenly the gun was pressed on Sehun's forehead as the Park looked down at them with cold hard eyes moving from Sehun to Kai and back to Sehun. The said boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes in fear. Kai looked at the happenings and his heart trembled, he was scared for Sehun. It's not the first time Park will kill someone for withholding information, one thing he can't stand. He hated those who lied to him and doesn't give the information he needed. But Kai doesn't want Sehun to be killed, and after that guy it was his turn. It was better to reveal the truth, he will think later about the consequences. 

"Boss, those clothes are Baekhyun's. He suddenly ordered to buy them today and was trying out to see if those fit him." 

Chanyeol lowered the gun looking puzzled. Why his fox bought girls clothes? Baekhyun did killed one or two who dared to call him girly and hated girls except a few with all his heart because they tries to get attention of his person. Was this is a new kink that his vixen acquired when he was away? He looked back at Kai with a raised eyebrow. 

The boy looked at the other and Sehun answered.  
"Boss, we found out the culprit who was behind the attack on you."  
Chanyeol furrowed his brows unable to find any connections between the attack on him and dresses. The attack was very well planned and he was sure some inside members were involved. They knew his schedule and the car blasted and caught fire just in time before his eyes. Luckily he had to pee and he was a little late. He looked at the side, then bringing a chair sat down on it, one leg over the other waiting for the kneeling underlings to explain the matter, playing with the gun in his hand. 

" The attack was done by the other Mafia leader who is trying to steal our territory and Mr. Yoon is with him. Men of Yoon put a bomb in your car and we have caught the insider who gave away your schedule."  
Chanyeol bended a little and looked at the eyes of the boys uttering in a scary tone. " Why didn't you inform me about this? I would have beheaded that Yoon. Are you hiding something? Hope you know what happens when you do that. "  
Kai stuttered "I.. It was B... Baekhyun's order not to disturb you. We caught that spy two days ago. He tortured him for the info and then killed that fellow. He told us he will take revenge on Yoon and not to tell you about this."  
Chanyeol sat straight crossing his hands over his chest." How that explains the dress? "  
Chanyeol became concerned about his boyfriend and what that idiot was thinking to do after hearing about Yoon's weakness towards young girls from Sehun. He dismissed the boys ordering them to tell all news about the little guy. 

The people in the bar can't help but look at the girl who just entered. She was such a beauty wearing a black sleeveless short dress, high pencil heels, a choker with teardrop crystal pendant, a pretty purse hanging on the fair shoulder. It was difficult to take the eyes away from the curvy legs covered in thigh high stockings. She reached the bar and smiled a little at the men who looked at her. Ordering a Martini she flipped her long hair and smiled seductively at the middle aged man whose eyes were fixed at her from the moment she entered. She looked back at her pretty fingers checking the pink nail polish. There was a hand on her thigh and she looked with dark eyes at the man, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. They left the bar in a hurry, the girl holding the hand of the man. 

It was a tall building with glass windows, five or six storey maybe and in a room on the highest floor a middle aged man was lying down on the bed licking his lips. He couldn't take his eyes from the girl who looked at him with lidded eyes slowly approaching the bed. He can't wait to touch her. She took his chin in her hands and brought their lips closer only to blow air. He tried to kiss the pink lips but couldn't as she moved away to trace his chest with her finger. She hovered over him, their noses touched but he couldn't kiss her again. He held her waist and tried to press their bodies closer but the girl was playful. He groaned when he felt a pressure on his groin grabbed hard by her, it was painful. He looked at her and couldn't help but melt at blinding smile of the pretty girl. The girl moved away her hand to take out the sharp weapon from under her stocking. The man lowered his hands touching the butt of the girl causing the girl to grimace. There was a light sound of something. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he looked outside through the glass windows. He took out his knife but before he can do anything a bullet came through the window making a hole in the glass and hit directly at the head of the man on the bed, and Mr. Yoon was dead. He felt angry that he couldn't take revenge but he jumped down from the bed lying on the floor. Through the window he saw a shooter on the roof of the next building and the killers don't let the eyewitness alive to tell the tale. He needed to get away from the scene before anything happens or anyone figures out his identity. He rolled on the ground, picked up his purse and went out of the room. Composing his looks, putting the knife back in place, fixing his hairs he entered the elevator and in no time he was in the parking lot. He hadn't brought any vehicle but looking at the bikes parked there he would have no problem in running away.

Baekhyun sped up his bike in the empty dark road. It was midnight and people were already tucked in their bed under warm blankets. He was cold as he was wearing a short dress and stockings only and riding motorcycle with it. He shivered a little feeling his nose getting numb as the chilly air was directly hitting on his face, it was difficult to keep the eyes open but what can he do, he cursed himself for not taking the helmet in a hurry and of course he was an idiot, he should have taken the coat of the dead guy. High heels weren't the best shoes for driving a motorbike and flowing long hairs which was flying everywhere because of the speed doesn't help his situation. He looked back and the motorcycle was still on his tail. It was following him from the moment he got away from the hotel. He was sure the guitar case on the back of the rider didn't contain a musical instrument. 

He tried his best to get away from the bike for it was adamant about following him. Baekhyun moved through the lanes and alleys but failed to lose the follower. He bit his lip hard and took a right turn and then suddenly turned left getting inside a tunnel like road. He was in the main road again and looked back, this time there was no one behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and moved towards the road leading to the outskirts, to his boyfriend's castle. He chuckled at the events that happened but then his expression hardened, it was a serious matter. He didn't kill the Yoon guy, someone shot him, who else except him was behind the life of Yoon? Was it someone from the mafia gang Yoon was working with? Did they knew that Phoenix group got the truth about the attack on their leader? But how, can it be another insider? 

Baekhyun suddenly had to hit the brake causing the back tire to lift a little from the road as the motorcycle from before suddenly came out from left and blocked his way. Baekhyun tensed, they would have collided with each other. The man got down from the bike and stood before him. He looked at the sides to find an escape but then decided to fight. He just can't run away, he would kill the other before he goes away. He threw away the wig of long hairs on the road after getting down, took out a revolver from his purse and aimed at the stranger with helmet, holding the gun with both his hands. The man moved a little forward as Baek put his finger on the trigger. 

Baekhyun's eyes narrowed when he look at the face of the other man who removed the helmet and dropped it. He was extremely angry and stomped his foot as he walked to the man still aiming the gun. The man put his hands beside his head as the muzzle of the gun pressed over his heart. Baekhyun pulled the man's collar with one hand to bring him closer. "How could you.. you punk.. how could you interfere between my work Yeol?" Chanyeol can't help but shiver a little at the tone. "Believe me Baek.. I.. I didn't wanted to.." The smaller pressed the gun harder, clenching his teeth he said "Then why?" Chanyeol lowered his hands and put it over the soft butt cheeks of his boyfriend, giving it a light squeeze. "He touched your bum, and nobody else beside me is allowed to do that, I can't bear it and just shot him head, that is what he deserves anyway."

Baekhyun melted at the words, moved away the gun and hid his reddening cheeks in the other's sturdy chest muttering " you pabo, idiot ". Chanyeol grinned and took the other's face in between his hands, caressing the cold cheeks he looked at the smaller. The little guy looked breathtaking to him even with his blonde locks totally messed, strands sticking out like bed hair. " For sometime I couldn't understand that the girl was you, never thought you would wear this type of clothes. I was really enjoying the show until that bastard touched you." The little shooter bit his lips, glossy with tinted lipbalm and looked downwards, he was embarrassed to look at Chan. The mafia boss chuckled and kissed the smaller. Baekhyun held the other's jacket tightly and moaned. Chanyeol looked at the other's eyes and whispered with a mischievous smile "You look so hot, sexy, cute and pretty in dress" 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and kicked the taller man "What do you mean you giant? How dare you say I don't look hot in jeans and shirt.. Bastard". He pushed the taller away and picked up the helmet moving towards the taller's bike. Chanyeol bended his body, face twisted in pain and tried to follow his sassy fox while rubbing his leg. It was really painful, if you don't believe try getting a kick on your leg from someone wearing heels. But there was nothing Chanyeol can do, he was totally whipped and was ready to get kicked by the mean boyfriend. 

Park embraced the smaller from behind and kissed his cheek. "You made me worried darling, you should have waited for me and then we could have planned something. And you look hot in anything you wear, but I prefer you in your birthday suit. " Baekhyun's face turned red, he looked back with scandalous eyes. Biting his lips again he moved to face the taller and caressed the taller's face "That Yoon tried to kill you Yeol, he planned everything and I can't let it slide, never". Chanyeol pecked the lips on the angry face "I am alright dear, don't worry". The smaller looked at the other's eyes with worry. "But you got a scratch when you were trying to move away from the car, all because of that guy." Chanyeol laughed out loud and folded his sleeves "See, there is not even a sign of that scratch." 

Baekhyun got angry a little, lips creating a pout. "That's because I treated it with love. And if it left a scar I would have created thousands on the body of Yoon with my knife." Chanyeol can't help but die a little at the adorableness of the smaller. He took the smaller's lips in his own again, then kissed the cold tip of the cute button nose. Baekhyun frowned and asked how did the taller knew about his plans. He became furious and cursed the two idiots when Chanyeol told him that Sehun and Kai found out Yoon's location and he had a hunch that the smaller will be there. Baek clenched his teeths. "Let me go home then I will see what to do with those guys...they promised not to tell a word, how can they break my trust.. " Park embraced his love harder to calm him down, kissing his forehead he whispered "Forgive them honey, let them go this time." He took off his jacket and helped the smaller to wear it. It was bigger in size and perfectly covered the little guy. 

The smaller held the waist of taller tightly and rested his head on the other's broad back humming a tune, feeling slightly sleepy as the bike moved through the tracks halflit by moonlight. The overarching trees was covering the roads hindering the light in places. The sky was clear, thousands of stars shined brightly over the lovers on the motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you comment... hope you are doing well, stay safe people.  
> There is no smut bcoz I felt it didn't fit the story. I hope you had fun reading it, I tried to make it comedy. Sorry for the typos, grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.


	3. Another bonus chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the world gets better soon...  
> Actually the world isn't sick, it's the human race..  
> I hope the humans get well soon..

It was a problematic time with the the fight between mafias for area, no one was ready to give place to the other. This was a common thing in the underworld. But the series of killing and the rising numbers of dead were concerning. The other assasinated more than four of Chanyeol's people, hunting them one by one. Park didn't sit back and watch but got revenge, seven of the other group was already in hell maybe waiting for more to join. Now it was getting out of hand, the game of searching for other party and sending their souls away was thrilling but it can't go on forever, losing members is something one can't accept. They needed a solution, a meeting to solve the feud. There was always the choice of shooting the head of the other if they cant come to any conclusions.

Park Chanyeol wanted to hold the meeting in one of his hotels in the city but the other party denied. The leader of the Eagle gang outright rejected Park's invitation for a dinner appointment. Chanyeol was furious but he also told that he will not visit the other in a low club, also not in the bar in the village area as the head of the other clan suggested. In the meantime two more members were shot down, one of the Phoenix, the other of Eagles. Kai got injured as a bullet hit on his arm but Chanyeol's temper turned deathly when someone tried to attack his fox. Baekhyun simply slitted the attacker's throat when the assassin tried to choke him to death.

The fingermarks on Baekhyun's white neck turned Chanyeol into a destroyer, one hungry for the enemy blood. He ordered the spies to be alert always and search out the members of Eagles. The other gang stepped down in front of the Phoenix's wrath when almost ten of their people were hunted down like prey and killed in the most gruesome way possible. Some of them lacked limbs, two were without eyes while the others were hacked to death. Finally the leader of the Eagle group agreed to meet the Park. They were to meet in the abandoned building in the outskirts of the city.

Baekhyun didn't wish Chanyeol to go without him and Park didn't want to drag his boyfriend in danger, among the enemy. Both parties will have some armed members there, bodyguards and hidden backups, anything can go wrong at any point. Chanyeol thought a lot, he was sure Baekhyun will come out without a scratch if anything was to happen but how can he take his boyfriend with him, he doesn't want his fox to get hurt. But the little fox was also a stubborn guy who knows well how to pull the strings. He just needed to put a little word in the taller's ear "Don't you think I will be safe with you? Who will save me if you aren't here and they attack?" along with a pout on his thin lips. Chanyeol fell in the trap knowing very well that nobody can hack in the security of his castle.

In a fine afternoon, the Park and his fox along with their bodyguards and underlings in a convoy of sleek black cars went to meet the enemy leader in the wild. There were two buildings in a deserted place, tress surrounding the area. There were vines on the walls, even a few plants growing up on the building. It looked like ruins more than a empty building. They had to keep their cars in a little distance and walk through the vines, creepers on the ground, the plants making them slow. There were a group of armed people, ten in numbers guarding a building conforming the other leader was already there.

Chanyeol doesn't want the others to know about Baekhyun's importance in his life, it can put the smaller in danger. He ordered his fox to stay guard outside while he discusses the matters in a room that was cleaned for the purpose. Baekhyun reluctantly agreed not wanting to create a fuss there, solving the problem was important. The meeting started, both the leaders seated in between the room in front of each other on armchairs separated by a low table. Tea was arranged for the event, there was also red wine bubbling in the wine glasses on the table top.

Chanyeol sat on his chair majestically with his back straight, his elbows resting on the armrest, fingers intertwined before his stomach as one of his leg was resting on the other. His face was cold and emotionless, eyes looking straight at the eyes of the Eagle leader who was sitting across him. He looked like the king he was in the black suit paired with black shirt and pointy black shoes. The silver cufflinks glowed in the natural light coming from outside through the windows without panes. Nobody touched the tea or the wine but got into business among the guards standing in the sides near the walls. The Phoenix members ready with their weapons at one side, the other occupied by their rivals. 

Baekhyun couldn't stay still, he wanted to see the face of the person who tried to attack his Park with the help of Yoon. He slowly inched towards a window knowing well it was against the rules to look inside or eavesdrop. The other group members gave him a look and he smiled at them, moving away to the other side in the corridor. He took a stroll and found a window near a corner around which there was no guards. He peeped inside hiding behind the wall. He looked around to see if anyone watching and then faced the room. The guards inside as well as the leaders were unaware of the extra pair of eyes watching them.

The enemy leader was fair, tall and slim with black hair, eyes a bit slanted upwards. He was not a old man as Baek thought but a young guy wearing a sleeveless tight dark red shirt with white dots showing his slightly muscled arms, a floral tattoo of roses and skull painted on one of his arm, the swirl of the flower reached his elbow and upper arm covering most of the skin. Dark blue ankle length tight jeans with cuts here and there hugged the long and slender legs beautifully, showing the shape of the legs and more skin than necessary. Piercings adorned his ears, a jewelry hanging from his neck.

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed, he breathed harder as anger started bubbling like hot lava inside him at the happenings inside the meeting place. The Eagle's leader, Tao was standing just before Chanyeol bending a little so they were looking at each other's eyes. He can't see Chanyeol's expression well but he can clearly see as Tao's finger touched his giant on the shoulder, it tracing down the taller's body seductively, the finger reaching the chest of his man and then moving downwards towards the stomach. Chanyeol sat motionless with a cold fade not giving away any inner thoughts.

The loverboy felt his ear burning as Tao bit his lower lip while moving his finger over Chanyeol's body and uttered "You are quite handsome Park. Why don't we get married? We can merge our organizations and problems solved." He can't believe his ears and eyes, the bubbling lava in him erupted like a volcano.Baekhyun couldn't listen any longer, he was shaking in rage, his hand automatically went to his back, his fingers grabbed hard the pistol that was tucked in his belt covered by the printed shirt he was wearing. All he could see was the face of Tao, and all he needed was a bullet, a moment to aim and shoot. The bullet will hit just in the middle of Tao's eyebrows creating a hole in his dumb head and everything's over.

But before he can pull out his pistol a hand grabbed his hand stopping him from getting the machine out. He can't help but look angrily to the eyes of the person, it was Kai with a strong and angry look. "You can't open fire, the meeting will get ruined and a fight will start." Baekhyun knew Kai was right, he can't just pull out a gun and kill his enemy at that situation but the fire inside him was going berserk. He jerked away his hand from Kai's grip, fisted his hands so hard that his nails dug in his palms and stomped away from the place without caring about others reaction.

Soon Baekhyun was near the car making his way through the various bushes with long strides, tearing away some vines that blocked his away. He opened the car door and started the engine, at the right moment just before the car started to move Kai opened the car and jumped in the passenger seat. "Where are you going?" The smaller looked at the other coldly successfully shutting Kai's questions. Kai had to hold the car for his dear life as it kind of flew towards the castle. The speed was so high that everything turned into a blur around them. 

They reached the castle in half an hour and in a few minutes Baekhyun was in his room standing before the huge mirror that he uses to dress up. He touched the reflection of himself in the mirror as various thoughts hovered over his mind. He looked straight at the reflection, an image of Tao flashed before his eyes. Baekhyun gulped sadly looking at himself, he was nowhere as tall as the Eagle leader. Tao was handsome and manly, hot with the smoky makeup causing his eyes to look sharp. The other was a leader of another group and he was a no one. Baekhyun looked down and blinked trying to push away the tears.

Kai moved inside the room and called out the smaller "Little Boss?" in a unsure voice. Baekhyun turned his head to look at the voice with fiery eyes. A cold shiver ran down Kai's spine and he tried to explain "Park Chanyeol is Big boss, so you.. you are little boss...", his voice getting lower with each word. Baekhyun punched the mirror shattering it completely, the mirror cracked into million pieces at the impact creating a creepy sound and some of the shards fell down on the floor breaking into more little pieces. The smaller took a sharp shard in his wounded hand and aimed at Kai holding it between his fingers "Leave me alone. Dare to take a step forward and this goes through your heart." Kai knew to back off at the icy tone of the shooter.

Chanyeol finished the meeting and searched for his fox, a subordinate informed him that Baekhyun and Kai left in a hurry. He didn't thought much about it, there must be something important if his little vixen left earlier than him. The convoy moved through the roads and after an hour they were back in the castle. Chanyeol searched for Baekhyun but he wasn't there in the castle, he waited for him to join dinner but the smaller was absent. Chanyeol can't help but get worried as the night progressed. It was almost twelve am when a man informed that his fox has returned but a bit drunk. Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief and went to bed but he just tossed and turned in search of sleep instead of sleeping. It was almost two in the morning and still he couldn't sleep.

Baekhyun plopped down his tired body on the bed of a room in the farthest corner of the opposite wing of Chanyeol's room. He wanted to hide, run away so that nobody can see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He wanted to be a strong guy, not a vulnerable man. But the thoughts were totally disturbing him, even a bottle of alcohol couldn't drown them. He hated this insecurities that were revolving in his head. But he couldn't shoo them away, he was sure Chanyeol doesn't love that guy but it was business. It is very common and important among the businessmen, elites, rich people to marry for money, property, fame and he had none, he was only a feisty subordinate. Love for the riches were never a priority. Marrying Tao will help Chanyeol to rise but he doesn't want to lose his giant.

The smaller's tears fell silently at the dark, he can't live without his Chan. He was a simple boy who kind of grew up in a circus, among people who liked to have fun abusing a little child. He had no parents, even if he had any he doesn't know. The man who took him as a apprentice threw knives around a man stuck on a board to entertain the public who got amazed when the knives hit around the man missing the limbs and vital parts. It was never funny or amusing but Baekhyun was made to practice all day how to throw knives, sometimes without food. If he was lucky, he would get a piece of bread. Whenever he missed target beating followed. At the age of thirteen when his master was rebuking him for missing target, he threw a knife towards the man in rage.

It was a sight of horror, the blade stuck on the throat of the man, blood pouring out trickling down the chest. The master's eyes widened and he pointed toward the little boy who was shaking in fear. Baekhyun ran away from the circus, hiding until the tent left. He blended with the people of underworld in order to survive, became a person of the night. Life turned him into a criminal. That fateful night at the age of fifteen he followed the order of a guy for money and snuck in the Park mansion in the heart of the city. But he did a mistake, he was supposed to kill Park senior but he found himself in Park junior's room.

The boy, older than him was sleeping soundly on the bed. He had angelic looks, almost innocent like a baby although there was a strong aura around the boy. Baekhyun lost himself while looking at the boy. When the boy moved slightly he came back to senses and tried to put the knife through the boy's heart. But in a heartbeat their position was reversed and he was pinned down on the bed by the tall boy. Their eyes met and it was kind of unearthly experience. Baekhyun spilled the truth when tortured a little as he was afraid but Senior Park praised him for being brave, no one attempted to sneak in the Mansion before. He became a member of the organization and Chanyeol became his trainer. They became good friends and along with time Baekhyun fell for Chanyeol's charm and Chanyeol fell for the feisty little shooter.

Suddenly Baekhyun heard the sound of the door opening, he knew nobody else except Park himself can open the door without knocking. He covered himself completely with the cover pretending to be asleep. Chanyeol walked towards the bed and moved away the cover from the smaller's face. He knew that his fox wasn't sleeping. He simply carried Baekhyun wrapped in the covers bridal style. Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked angrily at Chanyeol but the taller didn't even glance towards him. He tried to wiggle as he can't move because he was wrapped like a burrito but it only resulted in the taller tightening his hold. Baekhyun huffed and glared daggers at the guards who were looking at him while Chanyeol carried him through the corridor, it was embarrassing. At least the guards lowered their eyes when the smaller's eyes met them.

Chanyeol carried the small guy to his room and threw him in the middle of his bed. As soon as Baekhyun touched the bed he kicked away the cover, he instantly jumped ready to throw a punch on the taller's smiling face. But before his fist can hit the other he was falling back on the bed with the taller's weight over him. Chanyeol's head rested on Baekhyun's chest diluting all of the petite's anger into nothingness. Baekhyun felt his eyes getting wet as he caressed the taller's hair. Chanyeol let out a hum of satisfaction at the intimate touch. Baekhyun bit his lip hard willing away the tears, even if it was a last time he wanted the taller all for himself.

Chanyeol was shocked when Baekhyun reversed their position and kissed his lips hard, almost devouring them but he gave in. The smaller's tongue roamed around Park's cavern tasting every inch hungrily. Chanyeol felt the urgency, sucked the smaller's tongue tasting the faint alcohol. Baek bit the taller's lower lip, then sucked on it tasting the metal taste of iron. Soon it was Chanyeol on top of his boyfriend dominating the kiss as their tongues touched and twisted around each other. Baekhyun pulled the mafia leader closer grabbing the taller's shirt, if it was possible as there were no more space. But the little guy wanted to feel the weight of the taller above him. 

In a few moments the bedsheets were crinkled, their clothes thrown in different directions and the covers were lying on the pristine marble floor. Chanyeol was busy nibbling the other's neck as Baekhyun moaned sweetly. Baekhyun's mind was a mess, he wanted to feel Chanyeol inside him as soon as possible, he flipped them hovering over the tall man. The smaller attacked the taller's torso creating hickeys on the muscled body, marking the taller as his. Chanyeol groaned in pleasure when Baek wrapped his pretty lips around his hard member, slowly taking all of it in his hot cavern. The smaller bobbed his head while looking at the reactions on the taller's face, painting them in his heart.

Chanyeol can feel himself at the edge but he wanted to give pleasure to his cute little boyfriend. He took out the lube from under the pillow and poured some in his fingers. The mafia leader sat up and pulled the boy to take the soft lips in his own. He inserted the lubed finger inside the hole of smaller causing the boy to shudder. Baekhyun closed his eyes and mewled resting his head on the taller's shoulder as his giant continued to prepare him with the long digits. The shooter wrapped his hands around the taller's neck and nibbled on the mafia leader's earlobe as the long fingers abused his prostate.

Chanyeol slowly inched inside the tight heat of Baekhyun's hole after lubing up his erection. Baekhyun encircled his legs around the other's waist in order to bring the tall guy closer. Chanyeol moved slowly enjoying how the insides of the smaller hugged his length, at the same time he played with the ring on the Baekhyun's nipple, tugging it and twisting. Baekhyun gasped and moaned, his breathing was erratic, his back arched beautifully as he threw his head back in pleasure. He loved it when the taller slowly made love to him, he can feel his giant's member dragging inside him, throbbing nicely.

But at that moment he wanted to feel all of Chanyeol faster, he needed it, he was desperate to feel loved enough by his giant. He doesn't wants to lose Chanyeol to some Tao but there was a chance and it was very much possible that he would have to give up the taller. Baekhyun looked up at the taller with teary eyes begging for him to go harder. Chanyeol can sense that his fox was not alright, he took hold of the shooter's ankles and bended the guy in half taking a note to talk to the boy beneath him later and also to put some bandages on the cuts in the smaller's pretty hands. He increased his pace, his hips moved faster as he fucked the boy harder. The leader took hold of the smaller's hard penis and rubbed it hard thumbing the slit often. 

Baekhyun's nails raked on the taller's hands, his mouth was open, drool coming out of one side. He couldn't breathe normally and no voice was coming out from his pretty lips, his senses were lost in ecstasy. His body trembled and he closed his eyes tightly as white ropes of cum came out of his hardness, pleasure coursing through his body. His mind went blank and he could see stars. Chanyeol bit on the smaller's shoulder as he shook and came inside the boy's hole.

Their breathing became normal a moment later. Chanyeol pulled out his flaccid cock and sat, his back resting on the headboard. He pulled the small guy to sit on his lap, their naked bodies sticky with fluids pressed against each other. The taller kissed the button nose of the smaller "I have something for you." Baekhyun looked at him with questioning eyes and Chanyeol pulled out a box from under the mattress and offered it to the smaller. Baekhyun took it, his heart trembled as he opened to see the content of the box. A beautiful star shaped pendent was sitting on the velvet, the pretty fingers picked it up and droopy eyes looked at it fascinatedly. He turned it and there was a little inscription behind the pendent " you are my universe."

Baekhyun looked at the smiling face of the giant. His eyes watered as soon as Chanyeol asked "Will you be mine forever Baek?" Baek gulped and hesitated, he wanted to shout out yes but Tao's words replayed in his mind. He can't help but utter "Tao". Chanyeol frowned at the words "What about Tao?" Baekhyun's tears fell, he tried not to cry but he couldn't stop them anymore. Chanyeol remembered the meeting and hugged the smaller, kissing the top of the fluffy hairs he said in a deep voice. "Listen clearly Baek, I don't care about others, you are the only one who has captured my heart, I am always yours. So are you ready to marry me or I have to use force?"

Baekhyun's sobs turned louder, this time they were tears of happiness. He muttered " yes.. yes.. you are mine, only mine... you pabo, my pabo " while crying. Chanyeol can't help but chuckle. He asked" Do you want want Chocolate fiancé? A friend send a lot from Belgium. " The mafia leader pulled out a box from the bedside table and opened it. Baekhyun wiped away the tears and sat straight on the taller's lap, he pouted and then opened his mouth " ahh". Chanyeol's heart melted and he died a little at the sight, it was rare to see the smaller acting cute. He put a heart shaped chocolate inside the smaller's mouth and opened his own mouth to tease the smaller "So...". Nobody knows what he was trying to say as Baekhyun's lips shut up his lips, the chocolate melted in the warmth of their mouth turning the kiss more sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.


	4. It's Christmas (well it was written during Christmas, love shot era)

It was only two days left for the biggest holiday of the year, the Christmas day. The people were in a happy mood and the festive vibes were lightening up everyone's mood. All of the workers, parents, children, teachers, rich couples were busy with buying gifts and decorations. Park Chanyeol's castle was also a part of the festivities. It was decorated with colorful festoons, lights, balloons, wreaths or flowers, Holly and other decorative things. The main attraction was the huge Christmas tree inside the hall that was decorated with the cute hangings, stars and lights. Chanyeol was generous and bought every little thing that anybody wanted to decorate. And there were the gift boxes placed nicely under the tree, on the corners where there were decorated mini Christmas tress. Some boxes were beside the huge fireplace with the statue of Santa. Everyone was very excited for the Christmas party and the kitchen was in a great rush.

Main Chef Do Kyungsoo was running here and there trying to make the last minute preparation perfect. The menu was still on going, there were dishes to be added and dishes to be removed. The chefs were busy choosing among the various types of starters, main courses and deserts to be prepared. There was a lot of people to cook for and Kyungsoo wanted it to be a homely meal, not like those which were served in the dinner meetings. Although most of the ingredients arrived, there were still a few left, like the meat. It was a necessary item and he wanted the best quality. Taste and quality of the food is the most important issue and the panel of three chefs were appointed to take care of those aspects. Two of the chefs were busy developing the menu as most of the dishes they thought and made was rejected sternly by the head Chef as inappropriate for the occasion, it was difficult to satisfy him and the chefs doesn't want to anger the short guy. Kyungsoo supervised everything from the size of the vegetables pieces to the shape of the pastries.

But among all the happiness, all the light moods and holiday vibes there was one small guy moping around with hunched shoulders, down turned lips and he was letting out deep sigh of despair from time to time. It was the first Christmas after Chanyeol proposed Baekhyun and they got engaged. Baekhyun was so looking forward to this day, he even knitted a woolen muffler with his own hands. He learned it from one of the underling's old mother and perfected the skill of knitting after practicing for months with full concentration. The most difficult part was hiding it from the taller, he even threatened the mafia underling with a gun. But at the most important moment his giant got busy as some group was planning to attack them when they are busy with enjoying Christmas.

Chanyeol left for the city leaving him alone in the huge castle and Baekhyun can't help but turn angry and sad. Chanyeol will only come back at the eve of Christmas day when the party will start and the little fiancée wasn't ready to stay apart for such a long time. There was nothing to do as security was important and one's turf is like a piece of heart for the mafias. Baekhyun just wanted to twist and break the necks of those enemies like a twig with his bare hands. He couldn't keep his rage inside and almost killed a guard if not for Kai holding him back. The guard didn't do much, he just misplaced some boxes in the excitement of having a gift and poor Kai took some punches in order to save the guy. Everyone was aware of the shorter's mood and stayed hundred meters away from him, no one wanted to cross paths with him and avoided to face him like a plague. Only Kai was worried as hell, his worry increasing with each sigh Baek let out. Kai was little bit angry on his boss for leaving the beauty alone.

A day passed and people got more busy around the castle, everyone was running everywhere giving the preparations a look of chaos rather than a festival. The lights on the left wing weren't working and the gang members abducted some electricians when they refused to work as they wanted to spend their holidays with their families. The butcher of the area was shaking like a leaf in the middle of the lawn as the Do Kyungsoo was walking in circles around him with a knife in hand and telling how he likes the meat, and which pieces the butcher has given them instead of the Chef's warning. The gardener was biting his lips ready to pull out his hairs from the shock, he doesn't want anything in the garden to be messed up. But the little boss of the house looked distant, dejected, pale like a ghost in the castle. Kai's heart can't take anymore of the abandoned puppy look of the shooter and he started to think about plans, a gift for Baek sounded nice.

Finally it was the morning of the most awaited day, all the things were getting final checked for the evening. Baekhyun skipped breakfast with a sad look and went to his room. Kyungsoo was worried when the male didn't touch the strawberry shortcake he likes so much. Kai knocked on the door of the shorter and decided to work on his plan when there was no answer. He took a deep breath and got ready with the weapons, there was no way he would let Park wrong Baekhyun. It was the fault of the boss, he shouldn't have gone at the first place and let Sehun take care of business. After a hour the handsome underling was ready, he transferred the duty of taking care of the house and precious Baekhyun on the shoulders of the most trustable man after him, Chef Kyungsoo and went to the city to work on his ideas.

💔

Chanyeol was reading some files with full concentration in a hotel room, there was a deep crease in the middle of his brows, the tension of the room was heavy. He looked up when the door opened with questioning eyes, he doesn't like to be disturbed, but there was his two favorite members peeking through the door. He called them in, Sehun and Kai slipped in the room closing the door behind. Chanyeol sat straight waiting for the information those two have brought, his hand automatically drumming in the table in anticipation. Sehun and Kai was a little hesitant but took there seats in front of the table.

Chanyeol can't point what can be the matter, he didn't go out of the room for two days as he was very busy and many things could have happened. He was a little concerned if the matter involved his fox, eagerly he asked the duo what was going on. Sehun looked at Kai and the later gave a blinding smile.  
"Actually, Boss, we brought something for you." 

There was question in Park's eyes. 

"For me?"

"Yes Sir" 

Chanyeol was amused thinking what those boys can bring for him.

"What is it?"

Before the Leader can finish the full sentence Sehun moved some papers aside and there were three shot glasses which occupied the empty space. Kai took out a bottle of alcohol from his side bag and filled the glasses with a red drink. The color was lovely along with the bubbles, Chanyeol was impressed, he needed to unwind a little but the boys don't have to know that.  
"Why Alcohol?" Park asked sternly looking at the boys.  
The boys were tensed as Park took a glass and observed it with care from all directions. Kai can't help but gulp a little. The leader against locked eyes with the underlings and Kai stuttered, "Ah.. It.. It's because you are working to much and we thought a drink will help you.." Park hummed and put the glass back on the table, linking his hands together he looked at Kai, there were more questions. Kai just knew from the look what the boss was going to ask and answered, " I came to the city to.. to.. buy a gift for Baekhyun. He is actually very lonely and sad." 

Chanyeol sighed at the words, he was feeling guilty for leaving the cutie alone at the times of celebration and it may not look like but he was missing that short guy too much. Sehun pushed a glass towards the leader and the leader took it in his hand and brought it to the lips. At that moment, just before Park was going to gulp it down Kai stopped him "Wait.. Boss.. Wait." The boss put the drink back again frowning. Kai took out a decorated little box from his coat pocket and and opened it, the box contained some lovely rose buds, the color was captivating, red mixed with orange and yellow. He took one and dropped in the drink of Park and then smiled at the boss. Chanyeol saw all and got curious about the drink, he noticed there was no label on the bottle. He eyed the drink and looked at Kai. 

"What is this drink, there is no label." 

Kai gulped, his eyes looked at his partner pleading for rescue and Sehun answered. 

"It's a new drink that one of my friends made so there is no label." Kai added from the side "It's called Love Shot boss, you will like it." 

Chanyeol's eyes moved to the bubbling red drink again and he asked the boys if it was so good why aren't they drinking. Sehun gulped the contents of his glass in a heartbeat. Chanyeol can't help but feel a little bit uneasy and asked about the rose in his drink. Kai smiled awkwardly then answered it was added to enhance the taste.

Park can't help but be suspicious of the actions of the boys and the drink. When Sehun gulped down the other glass he was a little relieved. He looked at the drink in his own hand, it was looking amazing, red color in a designed crystal glass with a beautiful half opened rose in it, adding to the visual of the drink. Chanyeol thought a bit, those boys are trustworthy and why will they try to do anything to him anyway, and one glass won't hurt. In one gulp he drank the alcohol and put down the glass back, the flower was still in the glass. It tasted amazing and he was ready to compliment but he suddenly felt a little dizzy. His eyes were getting heavy and he felt like he was losing control over his body. Park's mind worked well and he stood up gathering all the power in his body, pointing his finger to Kai wide eyes he tried to talk but his words were slurred, 

"What did you put in it, you bastard? What are you planning to do? Do you think you can get away with thi..." 

Everything went blank and Chanyeol's body fell back on the couch he was sitting earlier. 

🍷

The party was going on with full enthusiasm, people were dancing with the music, eating the tasty foods, the chefs were busy cooking more as the guards let go of their diet and ate to their heart's content. How can anyone know that they can eat that much. The night was lively and everyone wishes a Merry Christmas to others. Most of the members of the mafia group was there to attend and they hesitated a little because the Boss wasn't there. Baekhyun wiped the sadness away from his face, turned into a good host and thanked everyone for their hard work. He personally wished everyone in the castle, even the maids and and others who worked in it. He was so empty inside because his Santa was still not back but the people of the castle were his family and he can't hurt their hearts in that special occasion. He knew very well if he wore his heart in his face nobody will be able to enjoy freely and the party will turn into a game of pretending happiness, so he decided to play pretend by himself. He said sorry to the guy he had beaten the another day and toasted for everyone's good health. People were amazed to see a happy Little Boss and enjoyed to the fullest. 

Everyone was busy and the shooter didn't want to disturb the happy vibes, so he sat down in a corner with a bottle of champagne and a glass. He smiled at everyone who was wishing him but Kai can see the smile wasn't that vibrant. Baekhyun swirled the golden drink in the glass and sighed, Chanyeol was supposed to return already, the time was slipping away, so his hopes. He felt sad for a moment, then angry and sad again. He gulped the drink and decided to beat the taller when he returns. No, he can't take it, how can the giant elf Park not return when he is waiting with a eager heart. He put the glass down with force, eyes full of rage, no, he wasn't going to talk with that bastard again, never. That tall weirdo workaholic doesn't deserve his precious love, if only his heart was ready to believe his logic he would have kicked that guy hard in the most important place (but he loves that long and thick dick too much) and left long ago. 

Baekhyun bit his lips hard and rubbed his eyes after drinking another glass of the golden liquid. No, he wasn't crying, it just something got into his eyes. He took up the bottle and started drinking from it directly, he also needed to enjoy and party, it doesn't matter that an idiot elf ditched him. Suddenly a hand pulled away the bottle irking him, he looked at the culprit with icy eyes and the man took a step back gulping. Kai smiled awkwardly, his mouth was getting dry at the gaze of the blonde man. Baekhyun looked like he was going to cry again and Kai tried to distract, it was a good thing he returned to the castle. The tanned male opened a box of chocolates and asked "Boss, did you see the gifts? Everyone got a gift for you." When the little mafia remained mute and sniffled Kai pulled him up and dragged him towards a pile of boxes, they were opened slowly and there were multiple of gifts. Baekhyun opened a huge box with his name, it was from Chanyeol, a huge rillakumma teddy was looking at him with glossy eyes. The blonde wanted to throw it away but just hugged it tighter cursing his pabo in his head, that giant should have bought something more manly for him.

Baekhyun looked at the side and his saw Sehun, he lighted up, his sparkling eyes roamed around the party, there was no sign of a giant and instantly the lights in his eyes dimmed, why the hell should he care about a giant anyway, there was no way he was going to ask Sehun about the whereabouts of that fucker. Sehun appeared beside him showing a tight lipped smile. There was something very fishy, Baekhyun can feel but he followed the poker faced taller and the widely smiling Kai when they told him that they have prepared a huge present for him. He was surprised when they walked upstairs and inside his room. Baekhyun's jaw dropped at the sight, never he thought someone will give him this big a present. Kai and Sehun left him alone to ponder with the gift.

There was a huge wooden box beside his bed, the lid was decorated with beautiful carvings. There were some tiny holes in a line all around the border of the box decorating upper half of the box. Baekhyun tried to see what's inside through one of the holes but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. How he hopes that his Chan was there when he opens the box, he felt a sudden pang of sadness inside, pouting he fell flat on the soft bed. He eyed the box thinking should he open that later or now. Deciding to open it later he slipped inside the covers. But curiosity is an troubling think, Baekhyun pushed the cover away and opened the lid, it was a little heavy to handle. 

His eyes turned into the shape of saucers and a hand came up to cover his own mouth, there was Chanyeol sitting inside the box. The mafia leader's eyes were closed and hands were bound with the torso with a golden ribbon, there was a bow made with that same ribbon on his chest. Baekhyun pulled the taller out of the box and somehow dropped the heavy body on the bed. Park wasn't opening his eyes and the little one panicked, he slapped the cheeks of the taller but there was no response. Baek felt his eyes getting warm with tears, he hovered over the body and pressed his ears against the sturdy chest, the sound of heart beats relieved him a little. But he was so angry at those idiots, how can they do something like that to his lover. He shook the boy and when there was no reaction from the taller he took out his gun, loaded it and went to look for the duo, luckily most of the people were drunk and already in bed.

Baekhyun kicked open the door of Kai's room, but the tanned boy wasn't there, instead Sehun looked at him with eyes a little surprised. But before Sehun can say anything the shorter delivered a kick on the taller's knee causing him to lose balance and fall into his knees. Sehun tried to block the attack but a punch already landed in his gut, the boy bended in pain. Baekhyun just hit the back of the taller's head at the joint of his neck with the revolver. The senseless tall boy fell face down on the floor, the shorter was in rage and looked back at the door because of a sound. One of his target was standing there with a tray. Without any delay Baekhyun jumped over the couch and kicked that bodyguard. The male hit the railings of the balcony and fell in a sitting position with legs stretched forward. Baekhyun put the muzzle of the gun on that boy's forehead. Some guards were there at the commotion but they backed off after Byun told them fuck off. 

Kai was shaking all over and looked at the shorter, there was fire in the droopy eyes. Baekhyun stepped on the boy's knee with force, his voice turned deep and scary,

"What did you guys do with Chanyeol?" 

Kai gulped, "We.. we.. did.. no.. nothing. Just gave him a Love shot. " 

"What? " 

"It's a drink boss, we just needed him unconscious to bring him here." 

"What the hell ! Why isn't he waking up?" 

"He will wake up soon Boss, maybe after half an hour." 

The little boss moved and pulled the boy up. Kai just started blabbering that Boss Park was very busy in work and he couldn't see the sad look on Baek's face. So he and Sehun planned to bring the boss, there was no other way so they had to take help of the drink. It was Sehun's idea to present Chanyeol as a gift to Baek and the box was so heavy. They had to take help of five more people to carry it upstairs and into Baekhyun's room. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and was walking back to his room. 

"Wait Boss, there is something else, I mean I haven't gave you my present yet." 

Baekhyun looked behind, raised a eyebrow and walked back to Kai's room. Kai pulled out a little box from a bag and handed it to the little boss with a toothy smile. Baekhyun opened a lid and gave a dirty look to the bodyguard. The underling just smiled awkwardly. Baekhyun took up the toy, it was a vibrator that looked like made of crystal, it was a little thicker than Park's finger but longer, not enough to get him off maybe (only the leader's cock can do it) . Baek bit his lips at a naughty thought that crossed his mind. There was also a choker inside the box, a black lace one with some strings of pink pearls hanging from it along with a black lace panty with intricate patterns and adorned with some pearls.

Baek hummed and looked at the male before him. 

"I just thought you would like to have some fun." 

"You are lucky, the toy isn't pink." 

Kai awkwardly smiled and ran his fingers through his hairs. 

"Now that Boss is here.." 

There was no need for any more words, the matching mischievous smiles on their face were enough to tell that they were thinking the same. Baekhyun knew very well how to use those to torture a certain elf for leaving him alone, he was going to have his revenge. 

Kai flinched and closed his one eye when the short guy pointed the gun at him again. The boy just smirked and patted his cheek with the gun. 

"You did well. Take care of that tall brat." 

Kai let out a sigh of relief when the little boss merrily returned to his room, swaying the pretty hips from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like and comment. Part two will be uploaded later.


	5. It's Christmas: part 2

Chanyeol felt so tired, his mind was hazy, he tried to open his eyes but succeeded only opening one, that only very little. He couldn't see very well but there was someone straddling him, he feel the feather like touch of lips on his neck, a wet muscle ran over his side of his neck and he was feeling good. He closed his eyes and tried to feel more but his mind was awakening, and he knew nobody was allowed to touch him like that except his little fox, and he shouldn't let anyone else to touch him. He tried to move his hands and move the body away from his top but realized that he can't move his hands, they were tied. All memories rushed back to him, the bodyguards and the Love Shot, he was going to bury them alive after gets out of the present situation.

The kisses stopped and the weight on top of his body shifted a little, the person was now sitting direct above of his crotch, the pressure was so nice and welcoming after a whole week of abstinence but he opened his eyes with determination that he wasn't going to let the other have his way with him, his cold deep voice echoed in the room, 

"Don't touch me" 

He regretted his words and wished to take them back as soon as they got out of his parted mouth. His eyes were now wide opened and they looked at the face of the boy that was now hovering over him, no parts of their body touching. He couldn't move away his eyes from the boy, the droopy eyes were lined with kohl giving them a smoky and sultry look. The pink lips were looking so inviting and the upper body of the male was bare except a choker, the choker on that slender white neck looked so beautiful, the pendant shined brightly in the light coming from the crystal chandelier hanging above. The pearls hanging from the jewelry gave his fox an unearthly look, as if the boy wasn't real, Park was sure that he was dreaming, it was all an effect of the drink.

But he was proved wrong when the boy lowered his face and bit on his nipple, then licked it. Chanyeol hissed a little at the pain and gulped when Baekhyun looked at him with a sexy eyes stirring his desires to ravage the fox. But he was going to pay for his mistake, the shorter moved from over his body and sat on a side, a naughty pout and dirty look adorning the cute face. Chanyeol can say that the boy was feigning hurt. But he wasn't ready for the things that happened next.

"Aww, you don't want baby Baekkie to touch you."

The tall man's heart skipped a beat and then started to race at the cuteness, sexiness and baby like voice of the smaller. Baek let out a sigh and took in his hand a toy, a cock shaped vibrator to be exact. The boy whined still pouting and Chanyeol wanted to kiss that pout away or more like fuck that beauty so hard that he won't have time to make a duck pout, the aegyo voice was totally making him want to squish Baekhyun, melting his heart with warmth. But Baek started playing with the strings of pearls that were hanging from the choker adorning those amazing collarbones and looked at him with fake hurt eyes, 

" I dressed up so prettily" the boy fake sniffled " But daddy don't wanna play with me. I think I have to play by myself then with the toy."

Baek faced the other direction and Chanyeol cursed himself, he was away from the fiancée for a while and he wants to fuck the boy so much that his body hurts, and the way his lover was acting and called him daddy fueled his desire. He tried to move but can only wiggle a little, he talked with urgency to get the attention of the boy who was busy pouring lube in the long dainty fingers.

"I wanna p-play, I will play with you baby"

The boy turned his head and looked at the taller smirking a little.

"I don't wanna play with you now, I am angry, I will play with this toy."

Chanyeol bit his lips in frustration when the boy decided to tease him. Baekhyun straddled him again and the boss can see the two soft globes just before his face above his chest, the boy looked back and cheekily smiled. He lowered the lace panty until the pink hole was visible and put in two lubed fingers inside. The fingers vanished inside and re-emerged as the naughty boy was fucking himself with the fingers.

Chanyeol was dying to touch those asscheeks and bite them, he licked his lips at the gorgeous sight before him. He felt so needy and hot and only Baekhyun can give him that sense of relief that he wants. His dress shirt buttons were undone till his midsection, the golden silk ribbons were wrapped around him with his hands stuck on the sides over his stomach reaching just above his pants, and there was a bow in the middle. It was a huge obstacle stopping him from touching the boy's slender body all over, the more problematic thing in that situation was his pants were still on. He can feel his groin getting hotter and all he wanted at that moment was to take off the pants, he was so turned on that his half-mast erection was getting breathless inside the confines. The sinful sounds of Baekhyun's moans wasn't helping at all. He tried his best to tear the ribbons that were stopping him from touching those heavenly thighs but even after much effort they didn't get loose. 

Baekhyun can see the taller's bulge growing and he felt good thinking that he can turn on his lover easily. He wanted to feel the weight of the length with his own hand, wanted to taste the veiny cock in his mouth, he needed it inside him, he missed it so much but he doesn't want to give in so easily. He wanted to play, to tease, to take revenge. But his desires were killing him and he felt he will die if he doesn't touch the man beneath, he stopped fingering himself and opened the taller's pants and moved them to the thighs, the half hard dick was resting on the taut stomach now. Baekhyun gulped at the impressive size, sometimes he himself can't believe that it totally fits inside him.

Chanyeol parted his mouth and let out a shaky breath as the shorter traced the veins of his erection with a finger. Finally he can breathe well, the boy was giving him some attention. The shooter pumped the dick a few times, he can feel it growing larger under his palm. The actions caused the tall man to breathe heavily, his abdominal muscles moved according to the rhythm. Closing his eyes Park let out a moan of pleasure when the boy above him decided to give a hard suck on the head. Chanyeol can feel the anticipation growing inside him, he wants his member inside that warm small mouth, wrapped in the delicious heat, the pink lips around himself. But there was nothing and opening his eyes he saw Baekhyun was looking over his shoulders to his face. He instantly knew that his boyfriend, now fiancée was upto no good from the look at the smaller's eyes.

"Oops, I won't touch daddy anymore, baby Baekkie is a good boy."

Chanyeol never felt so helpless before.

Baek pouted like a baby and picked up the toy, very slowly he removed the the panty all the way down and removed it. Chanyeol's breathing was getting heavy, his chest was feeling tighter, what can be more worse than he can't touch the lithe waist, squeeze the round and jiggly asscheeks, bite those voluptuous thighs, feast on the pink nipples, tug on that piercing, devour those petal lips. It was like a full course meal was laid on the table, all for him, but he can't touch. And above all his vixen was determined to give him blue balls, acting so sultry but not letting him to enjoy. Chanyeol's breath hitched when Baek made a show of licking the toy, the pink tongue slowly swirling around the head of the toy.

"You can watch me play" 

The taller licked his lips as Baekkie raised his ass and the wet pink hole in front of his eyes and slowly inserted the toy inside himself, it vanished inside the heat.

Chanyeol was sure that the smaller was going to be the death of him, the Park Chanyeol, leader of the Phoenix, the King of the city. The mafia who was feared by everyone and invincible. Baekhyun moved his hips back and forth, moving his ass in circular motion fucking himself on the toy while emitting the most sinful of noises.

"Ah.. ahhhh... nnnn... it... it... f..fee..feels so good... oh.. my.... Ahhhh... ah.. C..chan.. ye.. yeo..yeol... f..fuck.. me.. Ah.. hard.. pwease.. Ahh.."

Chanyeol was desperate. His voice was clearly giving it out. He was trying to move his hands with all his power. 

"Untie me Baek, let me show you the heaven. Untie me.." 

But someone was busy pleasuring himself, his lips parted, breath erratic, eyes half closed in ecstasy. 

"Ah.. C... Chan.. nnn. ... Ahhhh.... nnnnn. nng.. ng.. f..fu..fuck.."

The Mafia boss doesn't know what kind of torture this is, the way his little fox was taking his name in that sexy, sinful voice was enough to make dick twitch in reaction. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt physically. Never in his life he felt so jealous, and of what, a simple toy. If he could he would have broken the toy into pieces, so many that it will turn into dust particles and then throw those dusts into the river. His full body was burning in jealousy and uncontrollable desire to touch and feel the softness of the silky skin of the milky boy under his palm. He wanted to move his hands everywhere, kiss every nook and crook of the heavenly body. There was rage squeezing his heart, he would kill those two bodyguards from point blank range by his own hands for subjecting him of such a torture.

Baek bit his lips as the angry red cock of the taller twitched in front of his eyes. The toy wasn't enough, he needed that rod to fill him up. His hole was feeling empty even the toy was there, there was no way it could replace the taller. Baekhyun craved to feel the throbbing of the fat dick inside his hole, he needed it. A week of separation from his fiancée was making him more horny, more hungry, a hunger that nothing can satiete, only Chanyeol's loving touch can make him full. He wanted the taller's large hands all over his body. Baekhyun wished to torture the taller but he can't do it anymore when it was becoming a torture for himself. He threw aside the toy and turned to face the man beneath. He took hold of the throbbing dick and lined it with his entrance.

Chanyeol felt his soul was going to heaven as his painful erection was disappearing inch by inch inside the smaller's hole. The insides of Baekhyun was so warm that he was ready to melt like metal in fire. Baekhyun started bouncing nicely on his cock, moving the pretty hips in circular motion. Chanyeol can feel the tightness squeezing him sending jolts of pleasure to his whole body. The view before was him was so mesmerizing, the boy's legs were spread wide giving a full show of the nether region, the shorter's hand rested on his thighs and the heels were pressed hard on the soft material on his sides. He can't take his eyes away from his love, his eyes were closed and lips parted in pleasure, head thrown backwards, the strings of pearls on the delicate neck and collarbones were moving with Baekhyun's each action and the shorter's length was dripping wet moving up and down as the boy bounced hard. He thrusted upwards making the little one moan but it was so hard to move when his body was restricted with ribbons. The movements were getting slower as the boy above was getting little tired, there was a sheen on the heaving chest and the nipple piercing shined in the light . 

"Ahhhh... shit... Baek.. untie me... fuck.." 

Chanyeol's deep raspy voice sent chills down his spine. Baekhyun hurried to open the ribbons but they were stubborn. He pulled those golden silks but it was so frustrating, it wasn't coming off. He can't wait anymore, he doesn't want to let go of the taller's dick but he had to. Retrieving a knife from the drawer of bedside table he cut the ribbons haphazardly, he needed Chanyeol to be out of those, he needed the man to fuck him. 

As soon as the ribbons were out of the way Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun down on the soft bed and took the pink lips in his own. Both of the smaller's hands were pressed above his hand as the tall man held them with one of his hand while the other bended one of the shorter's legs in half. Baek readily opened up his lips and the taller deepened the kiss tasting the sweetness that he was missing so much. He was ready to fuck his lover to oblivion but the toy on the bed caught his attention and he was going to have his sweet revenge. He picked up the toy and licked it. Switching on the the vibration mode he pressed it on the smaller's hard length, then slowly moved it downwards until it was lining with the smaller's entrance. He pushed it in the hotness and started moving it in and out a brutal pace abusing the prostate every time, the smaller cried out curling the toes. 

"No... nooo..Chan... I.. wi.. will.. c-come "

Chanyeol gave a evil smirk. He continued to move it inside Baekhyun and coo at the boy. 

"Aww, doesn't baby Baekkie wanna play with this nice toy... Baby looks so pretty like this.. So cute.." 

Baekhyun raked his nails on the taller's biceps biting his lips as his body quivered with pleasure, his chest heaving with every thrust and erratic breath . He doesn't want to cum because of a toy, he wants the taller inside him. 

"Ahhhh.. no.. Baekkie d-dont want..t-the toy.. nnn.." 

"Baby don't like the toy. Then what do you want to play with Baekkie?"

"Y-you.. I wa..want you.." 

"Aww, what does my little baby want, tell me baby." 

Baekhyun breathed harder, the toy was set on the highest mode and the vibration was totally turning him insane, he can feel the tightness in his groin. He gulped and tried to talk when Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. 

"I.. I want d-daddy... daddy's fat cock.. ple.. please.." 

"But Baekkie loves the toy, isn't it baby's favorite." 

"Ah, no... ooh... C-cha..n. B-baby lov...loves Chan.." 

"Who?" 

"Da-daddy.. Baekkie.. fav..ite.."

Baekhyun's whole body convulsed as the orgasm hit him hard, he came on his stomach. His eyes were clenched and the drops of tears shined in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to please the taller and not come because of a damn toy. Chanyeol drank the wrecked state of the smaller, feeling a little guilty he kissed away the tears and peppered the smaller's face with kisses, he littered red and purple hickeys on the white sensitive neck and the pretty collarbones. He can't help but feel happy and amazed how his touches were making the boy's face flushed, his skin turning pink in color. He tugged on the choker with his teeth while mouthing that slender neck and Baekhyun soundlessly gasped and panted hard at the sensations. The jewel string snapped and the little shiny beads were all over the bed. Baekhyun grew hard again as the taller stroked his cock with his large hands, the cum acting as lube. 

Chanyeol can feel his neglected hardness dripping, throbbing with pain and desire. He couldn't take it anymore after the small boy begged him. He pulled away the toy and replaced it with his own cock. He pushed in the pink entrance till the hilt in a swift motion and started to move. The hot insides of Baekhyun was hugging him so nicely, clenching around him and it felt so good that he moaned along with the boy beneath him. Oh, how he missed this. His lips devoured the other's successfully stealing the moans from the pretty mouth and then he gave his attention to those hard pink nipples. He bit them a little hard, tugged on them and licked them. While his mouth was busy sucking one nub his other hand twisted the another. He can't help but pull the piercing with his teeth causing Baek to shiver and hiss a little.

Baekhyun threw his head back, arched his body pushing his chest more into the taller's warm mouth as the taller's wet muscle licked his nubs and sucked on them. He wrapped his pretty legs around the taller's body, one of his heel pressing on the back of the sturdy body while another was pressed against the man's hips. His hands were fisting the sheets with all the power he can gather at that state. But Chanyeol took hold of the pretty hands and intertwined their fingers as he thrusted deep inside Baekhyun. He moved his hips in a fast rhythm giving the boy pleasure. Baekhyun was feeling so hot and so good that he cried out loud, his moans were getting louder. Sounds of skin hitting against in with other wet noises were echoing in the room.

Chanyeol can't help but admire the boy. The shorter was sucking him in so nicely and the warm insides were melting him. His body shook in pleasure each time Baekhyun clenched and squeezed his dick. 

"Ahh.. Baek... yo.. you feel so good.. so.. ti..tight... Ah.. Baekkie.. good.. boy..." 

"fuck.. daddy... harder..." 

The taller's pace increased making the boy scream his name, the blonde boy dug his pretty fingers on his back as a reaction and Chanyeol can feel the slight burn as the nails raked behind him. He took hold of the dripping erection of Baekhyun and after a few strokes Baekhyun came hard crying, pleasure visible in the expressions of the handsome face, in the shaking of the lithe body, puffy lips uttering the name of the mafia leader in broken syllables. Chanyeol's rhythm faltered, his hips were moving erratically, his grip tight and fingers leaving marks in his lover's slender waist, his face contorted as the tightening in his pelvis intensified and he came hard painting Baekhyun's inside white with his seeds. 

They needed a few minutes to come back from the heaven of ecstasy but it wasn't enough for them. Baekhyun loved it when Chanyeol fucked him sideways super slowly and lazily while kissing his nape and back after one more round of hard and rough sex. Baekhyun let out a pleasured sigh as Chanyeol mouthed his earlobe, he can feel the taller moving inside him hitting the special spot. He moved his own tired hips to meet the lazy thrusts the taller delivered, he can feel all the raw emotions the Mafia boss wished to convey, he basked in the feeling of love and desire, warmth that melted his core, his eyes closed as they were nearing the climax, their heaven of love, towards the pretty stars. 

"I love you Baekhyun. I am really very happy to be with you today, you are the best gift I can ever have." 

"I love you too. And you have to thank your bodyguards I think." 

"Before that I am going to shoot them." 

"Don't worry, I have punished them for what they did to you." 

"You did?" 

"Yes" 

"Then I should let them go, it would be a g-good present." 

"Ye... you.. sho...ld.."

Their voices were low and it wavered as they came again. They were exhausted, they were a mess, their bodies were aching all over, but it was heartwarming, passionate, full of feelings and emotions, and they went to sleep feeling full with love and warmth, satisfied.

🌹EXTRA🌹

Baekhyun was so loud that the whole castle knew he was getting a good fuck. Somewhere inside the castle Do Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and put the earplugs in so that he can sleep while in another room a sun-kissed boy prepared a drink of Love shot for himself. At first Kai opened the box that contained rose buds and decided to drop a whole flower in his glass. But remembering his Boss's state of unconscious he chose to drop one or two petals of the yellow rosebud that was different from the one he used for Chanyeol's drink. The bubbly red drink was so tempting that he drank two glasses and licked his lips. 

Sehun can feel the back of his head hurting a little and slowly opened his eyes to see the sunkissed boy standing beside the bed, eyes a little hazy and lidded with a bare upper body except a golden bodychain that hung from his neck and parted into two in the middle of his body and went around his waist. Sehun knew that the another possessed a body of Adonis, but the more he looked at him the more he felt drunk, was it the effect of the drink that he was drinking before Baekhyun attacked him, but it was very little amount, who knows. 

"Why are you wearing a body chain?" 

"I forgot to give it to Baekhyun. I thought it will look good on me so I wore it. Do you think I look good?" 

Sehun pulled on the chain bringing the handsome nearer until the sunkissed guy was hovering above him, they can feel each other's breath ghosting over their skin. Both of their breathing turned heavy and eyes darkened. Kai bit lip as Sehun's finger traced his cheek. 

"You look great, so handsome and sexy." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

The lips met and melted in a hot bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Comments are really welcome.


	6. Sekai ft Chanbaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, the extra Sekai and ofcourse some lovely dovey Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
> Sorry if I haven't replied to you, I login into ao3 after eternity passes. I am kinda more of aff person.  
> Thanks for reading.

Sehun pulled on the chain bringing the handsome nearer until the sunkissed guy was hovering above him, they can feel each other's breath ghosting over their skin. Both of their breathing turned heavy and eyes darkened. Kai bit lip as Sehun's finger traced his cheek. 

"You look great, so handsome and sexy."  
"Really?"  
"Really." 

The lips met and melted in a hot bruising kiss. Sehun kissed the sunkissed boy hard and tugged on the lower lip seeking to enter the cavern. Kai can't help but moan as the other licked inside his mouth. His eyes closed in pleasure and his hands clenched on the younger's shirt. When both of them felt the need of air in their lungs the lips parted, still joined by thread of spit. 

Sehun caressesed the golden boy's cheek and the boy leaned on the big hand enjoying the warmth, the affection. His own hands roamed over the younger's clothed torso tracing the well built body while straddling the boy. Sehun breathed hard when the boy above him moved a little, their clothed members brushing against each other. Both of their eyes met again, covered in lust and want, aware of the other's arousal. Smirking Kai intentionally moved again creating friction that led the younger to let out a moan, Sehun's grip on his biceps tightening. The sunkissed boy started moving in a rhythm, rubbing his hard member on the other's equally aroused boner. 

Sehun panted hard looking at the other's eyes, those warm eyes full of desire pulled him in, he was getting lost in the pleasure. His head lolled back, chest heaved as the other boy increased the pressure in his groin, rubbing their hardness. The friction was driving him crazy, causing him to take deep breaths. Kai's hands slipped under his shirt, touching every part of his body with warmth, adding more sensations, sending shocks of pleasure to his body and mind. The younger mewled and moaned when his pale neck got attacked but the sunkissed Adonis. 

Kai felt his desires rising along with the hotness he was feeling all over his body, the expressions of the younger adding fuel in the heat. The sounds of Sehun's panting and the moans was beginning a storm in his heart. His heart lost a beat at the sight of the pale neck of the other, the adams apple moving with each breath Sehun took in. He can't wait to see more, love more and his lips latched onto the younger's neck painting hickeys in the white canvas. 

Sehun grabbed the firm waist of the sunkissed boy who was busy showering kisses on his neck and chest and ignoring the lower regions, he was so hard and needed the friction. His actions succeeded in catching the other's attention, Kai sat up again, their crotches touching again. Placing his hands on Sehun's chest he moved his hips, moving in a circular motion. Biting his lower lip Sehun explored the golden boy's bare upper body. His hands roamed over the chiseled abs feeling every dip and curve of that gorgeous body.

Kai moaned and bit his lip when the younger's fingers found his taut nipples and pinched them hard. His hands clenched on the other's cloth in pain and pleasure. The younger continued to pull his nubs, twist them, then gently massaging to soothe the pain. Kai can feel more arousal as his face morphed in pleasure along with the slight pain, his rhythm faltering a little. Their eyes found each other and Sehun pulled Kai for another heated kiss by the chain. Sounds of sucking and kissing filled the room, they felt more turned on as the loud sounds of sex and moaning of their little boss came from the other room. They hungrily looked at each other and the younger flipped the golden boy, hovering over he once again took the plump lips in a bruising kiss. 

Sehun pulled down his pants freeing the aching member from the confines. His hand also found Kai's waistband and he didn't take a lot of time to yank the pants down from the gorgeous golden body. Both of raging members were leaking, Sehun took hold of both the members rubbing them together with the right amount of pressure and pace, the dripping precum making the movement easier. Both the boys panted hard, they can feel themselves nearing the heaven of pleasure. Kai pulled the younger by the hair in a sloppy kiss as both of bodies shivered reaching the peak, painting each other white. 

Sehun plopped down beside the other's spent body and Kai threw his leg over the smaller, his hand resting on the broad shoulder. They fell asleep, a tangled mess of limbs. 

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

The white curtains fluttered with the light breeze and the soft rays of the morning sun lit up Chanyeol's room warmly. Baekhyun whimpered as he felt touches on his bare skin, so soft that those were causing him to shiver, it felt so good. He tried to open his eye's but sleep was not letting him to do so. His chest heaved and he let out a moan involuntarily, the fingers of a large hand was stroking his morning arousal, he couldn't decipher if it was just a wet dream or reality. But the touch, the feel was so real, he can't help but open his eyes, still half lidded when his balls were fondled and squeezed lightly. His eyes met the lusty eyes of the Mafia leader and he panted as the the pace of the handjob got higher. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards creating a nice arch on the soft mattress, he was enjoying the actions too much. He hissed when the taller thumbed his slit and opened one eye to look at the bad guy. But he moaned the taller's name in a broken voice and trembled as he reached the climax, his toes curling in pleasure, his semen dirtying his stomach and Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun can see with half opened eyes, he felt his heart flipping at the sight of the taller licking his own fingers clean, tasting his cum. 

Baekhyun was very much awake now, coming back from the heaven he looked at the man straddling him, sitting over his knees. His eyes traveled all over the muscled body of the taller, there was a smirk in those plush lips, the bed hair was a mess but it still made his heart flutter, he was irked. What kind of effect this was? His eyes traveled lower to the taller's manhood, big and meaty standing proudly over the stomach, it was completely making him gulp and lick his lips. But he was very much sleep deprived and angry at the idiot Chanyeol for waking up him. He pulled out one of his legs, bended it and started to move his foot slowly over the Mafia's hardness arousing him more. The way Chanyeol's length twitch under his feet made Baekhyun feel hotter, he can feel his length getting hard again. 

Baekhyun liked how Chanyeol opened his mouth and took a deep breath as he put a little pressure on the hot and hard rod, rubbing it so nicely. But he was feeling so naughty and his feet trailed higher over the supple stomach mapping the dips in the taller's body. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and Baekhyun bit his lip looking at the taller seductively. The feet rubbed over the taller's nubs and Chanyeol looked at the blonde with rose colored lidded eyes. Baekhyun's foot rested on Chanyeol's bare chest rubbing the place in slow motion. The shorter was shocked when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his ankle and tried to free his leg but the taller was adamant in keeping the blonde's leg in his grip. Baekhyun's cheeks turned a bit pinkish but he frowned and crossed his arms above his chest puffing his cheeks when Park kissed the underside of his foot, so softly that he felt like melting inside.

Chanyeol magically produced a thin chain, an anklet and put it on Baekhyun's leg. He can't help but admire how beautiful it looked on the beautiful leg and kissed the pretty ankle, then the he showered soft kissed all over the feet and proceeded to kiss every toes. But Baekhyun was fast in pulling his leg out and there was a nice and fast kick on Chanyeol's chest that had Chanyeol tumbling down the bed. Baekhyun's face resembled a strawberry and he covered his face with the cover that was lying beside, his heart beat wasn't calming down. 

Park stood up rubbing his chest, his little fox was too powerful and it hurts but his lips automatically turned into a smile when he saw lil Baek was covering only his face leaving the gorgeous body with prefect curves bare for his eyes to feast. He pulled the cover away from the smaller's face and tried to kiss the daylights out of the sinful man but Baekhyun rolled towards the edge of the bed giving him a look of victory. He tried to catch the naughty fiancé but Baekhyun had already jumped out of the bed and making a funny face at him, poking the cute tongue out. 

Baekhyun scoffed and walked towards the bathroom but there was pain in his backside and his legs were wobbly. They gave up after a few steps and Baekhyun fell over the pristine floor making Chanyeol laugh. He can't help but feel angry and tried to stand up but it was difficult, his eyes looked at the anklet on his leg, it was so pretty, a chain with a little star dangling from it. His heart went soft and he pouted, why was his insides squealing with delight when he was so angry. Chanyeol was there and easily pulled him up and started walking towards the bathroom while carrying the blonde bridal style. Baekhyun threw his legs and hands, he balled his little hands and started hitting on Chanyeol's broad chest. 

"Let me down, you.. you... Bad Giant.. It's all your fault.. I am so sore... you damn bastard... all because of you.." 

Chanyeol was so amused, the little one's punches were not that powerful but the frowning and pouting face of the blonde was such a sight that his heart hurt in overflowing love. He raised his eyebrows. 

" My..my fault.. How can you say that.. wasn't it you begging for more.. huh.... who was teasing me with the toy.. huh.. " 

Baekhyun looked scandalous, his face turning more red, almost looking like an angry ripe tomato. 

"What! I.. never.. I can never... It's was you and your.. your...dumb, jerk cock wanting more... all your fault.. your's..... you asshole, idiot, jerk, insatiable beast, bas... " 

Baekhyun's words vanished as soon as Chanyeol pressed his lips against the angry blonde's soft pink ones. Chanyeol laughed when the power in the shooter's punches increased and closed the door of the bathroom after entering inside.

🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵🐵  
. 

Breakfast was served on the table and Kyungsoo looked mad a little placing each bowl with extra power on the table. Baekhyun looked at the cook from the corner of his eyes and then his eyes traveled to look at the other's, even the guards looked at different ways when his eyes fell on them. His cheeks were turning red in embarrassment and he punched the Mafia's thigh hard. Chanyeol looked at the fiancé confusingly while rubbing his hurt thigh and Baekhyun moved his face to the other direction while chomping on his food. Chanyeol couldn't understand now what have he done wrong, why was he getting ignored by his cute little handsome fox. 

Chanyeol coughed a little garnering the attention of the people in the room. He was a leader of the Mafia and life wasn't easy. There was problems as someone stole from him and vanished, there were important documents, money and other valuables. It was a former member whom Chanyeol kicked out because he was trying to form his own gang and started to do his own business without notifying him. At first the leader was going to kill that man but spared that lowlife's life considering he had a little newborn baby and wife. And they have found that the guy joined his opponent and trying to pull him down. 

"I have to leave the town for work. This time it's really dangerous and serious, Lee knows a lot about our organization and me. Baekhyun I hope you understand that they can also target you so please stay inside the castle until I return." 

Baekhyun's heart trembled in an unknown fear, the uneasiness was getting him, he glanced at Chanyeol who was looking sternly at the underlings ordering them. The rough look of Chanyeol bothered him and he can feel the heavy feeling even in his stomach, the fear was real. He tried to convince himself that everything will be okay but his heart and mind didn't agree with him. 

Do placed the bowl of rice for the dumb guards Kai and Sehun who looked so awkward sitting side by side. It was weird how they looked uneasy, stealing glances of each other but never looking at each other properly or exchanging words, not even daring to look somewhere else other than the bowls of food. Kyungsoo frowned a bit, Baekhyun was glowing in the afterglow of last night's lovemaking, everyone knows, they can hear. He was sure even the people outside the castle knew about it, if there were anyone. But why there was a nice golden glow coming out from those stupid guards, what was wrong with Kai and Sehun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the full story and supporting me. Hooe you liked my story. Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. .Looking forward to your comments


End file.
